Blood-Drawn Boundaries
by Skyla15699
Summary: Humanity has been confided into the largest boundary ever; the three walls. They cowered away in fear and lived in their own dull and tedious world, but one girl has decided to risk her life and step out of that boundary, fighting for freedom...but what is true freedom? Is it worth risking her life for? She has no idea, but she has the resolve to find out. Eventual RivaillexOC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

**A/N:** Hi there! I know that I still have a few unfinished stories but I just couldn't help but to post this one. I mean...I have so many ideas running through my head right now and it'd be a shame to just let it sit in that crowded brain so, why not just share it?

I'm sorry if this isn't to your liking. I'm still new at English and it isn't my first language so if you see a few mistakes here and there, please forgive me!

I hope you enjoy it! This is just the prologue, by the way.

* * *

**Prologue**

I ran. I ran and ran. No matter how much pain I felt, no matter how sore my feet were, I kept on running.

_I will not die. I REFUSE to die._

Endlessly repeating those two sentences in my clouded mind, I felt my legs droop with fatigue.

_I will not die. I won't die. I can't die, and I refuse to die._

Pulling myself back up on my feet, I sprinted pass the dead bodies of my friends and family. My vision was clouded with the color blood red. No matter where I turned my sight to, there was nothing but lying corpses that were killed in the cruelest way possible.

Being eaten by Titans.

The sight of blood made me nauseous; I felt like throwing up countless numbers of times.

But I kept on running.

Trying my best to push the memories of my fallen friends and family into the deepest section of my mind, I kept moving forward, dodging the blood-spilled ground as I made my way towards the evacuation ships.

I sprinted towards the raucous fray of people, pushing myself through the endless crowd. To my dismay, the last ship was already on its way. Frantically searching for an escape route, I found that there were none.

It was too late for me to go back to the wall gates because by the time I get there, it would be closed. So there was only one thing that I could do.

Jump on the ship.

Crawling on my knees, I made my way pass the citizens who were pushing against the stationary guards. I slid pass the stationary guards and jumped onto the ledge.

"Hey, you! Don't do anything reckless!" yelled a guard behind me as he tried to reach for me, but I could care less.

I wanted to survive.

Not listening to the pleading voice of the guard behind me, I bended my knees. I shifted my feet slightly.

And then, I jumped.

I felt myself lift off the ground as I dove myself onto the ship. I barely made it, knee scraping the side of the boat as I tumbled on board, headfirst. Using my arms to stop myself from landing on my head, I stumbled down onto my knees and feet, scraping my knee _again_ in the process of landing.

I winced a bit because of my scraped knee before attempting to stand up. A hand was held out in front of my face. I blinked as my eye travelled up onto the person's face.

He had short golden hair and a small face. He looked to be about the same age as me. His eyes were filled with worry but mostly-no matter how much he tried to hide it-filled with fear.

"…Are you okay?" said the young boy as I stiffly nodded. I took his hand and he helped me up onto my feet.

"…Thank you," I said as he nodded.

"You really did jump onto this ship," said the boy. I stared at him with a frown as I felt the tears that I had kept from falling threaten to fall.

"Well…I-I just…wanted to…live," I muttered as tears starting pouring out of my eyes. He just stared at me sympathetically. I knew that deep inside; he was probably in pain as well.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me along. I stumbled after him. Despite the fact that he was a stranger, it didn't matter…

Because all of us have met the same fate.

He dragged me towards two other kids the same age as me. One of them sat there, leaning against the side of the boat. It was a girl.

The other one…was standing, gripping the side of the boat tight, yelling out loud.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THEM ALL! NOT EVEN A SINGLE ONE OF THEM…WILL BE ALIVE!" yelled the boy. I stared at the boy's eyes, filled with fear, worry, and determination. I understood that feeling very well.

I felt weak, not being able to do anything but running away pathetically. If possible, I wanted to fight…I wanted to defend myself without the need to rely on others who I didn't even KNOW.

My eyes scanned the passengers. All of their eyes were filled with horror and fear, all praying for their own lives.

It was no surprise. All of us had just faced the biggest threat to the human race...

And not everyone survived.

I leaned on the side of the boat and stared up at the gray-colored smoke in the sky, which signaled another family's ruin.

I couldn't help but think...thank god I escaped. Thank god I made it. Thank god I survived.

_My name is Rose Scarlet and I am alive._

* * *

**Read and Review if you liked it! Next update will be in a few hours! **


	2. Chapter 1: Our Resolve

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

**A/N:** Hi there! This is the official first chapter~I don't know how the prologue was to you guys because I did kind of…well…wrote it in one go without edits. Sorry about that…anyways, I hope that you enjoy this story! Constructive criticism is very much welcomed but please no flaming! :)

**Note: This story will usually be weekly-updated but sometimes, deadlines may not be met so please wait patiently! I am quite busy as a student…**

* * *

Chapter 1: Our Resolve

Stepping off the crowded ship, all passengers followed the orders of the stationary guards. Silence hung in the air; not even a single soul was willing to speak.

Besides, nobody wanted to _talk _about what they had been through. Nobody would understand.

All around me, people were staring intently at the ground or staring blankly at the road in front of them. Certainly, they were mulling over the events that just happened.

Not many people survived. Hundreds lost friends, families, comrades, and other important lives to them. Too much blood was shed and nothing could be done to return it back to the way it was. The peaceful lives of the people who lived inside Wall Maria were completely ruined, destroyed, and cherished into the bottom of every victim's heart.

But with those treasured memories locked inside, the horrifying memories lay hanging outside. As much as anyone wanted to forget about the events, they kept replaying inside their heads.

Not being able to save a loved one.

Losing a friend or family member.

Losing their _sanity_.

And most importantly…the fear that the next victims would be themselves.

It was sad. Sad that we survivors had no choice but to live on bearing those memories forever.

The guards left us at a refugee area, safe beyond the broken Wall Maria. I sat down, leaning next to the wall with my head on top of my knee. I curled up, closing my eyes, wanting to escape from this cruel reality.

I didn't really have a family. I don't know where or how but they just…disappeared. I suspect that they had left me for somewhere safer, for example, the wall within. There was once an emergency evacuation before, way before this recent accident.

After that evacuation, I never saw my parents again. They probably escaped deeper inside the walls. In the end, I was left alone back in Wall Maria.

Fortunately, a very kind grandma took me in. I lived with her for six years. It was a life filled with blissful moments. I was happy…always happy. I hardly even THOUGHT about my real parents who had left me for their own safety.

But now, my world was nothing but a pile of ashes.

She couldn't escape from the titans because of her old age…and she eventually…got eaten.

"...Here's your share." A voice broke out. I snapped my eyes open and raised my head to search for the voice source. The same young boy who helped me on the ship was back with a piece of bread in his hands. I blinked and slowly took the bread.

"Thanks a lot," I said as bit into the stale and flavorless bread. He smiled a little and nodded. Two other kids walked over.

"Who is she? Your friend?" asked the boy. The golden-head shook his head. "No, she's the one that managed to jump and land onto the ship safely." The two made a face of recognition.

"Oh! That girl..." mumbled the boy. I stared at them. What did they want?

"Are you alone?" asked the golden-head. I nodded as a response. He broke out into a wide grin. "Then we'll accompany you!"

I stared blankly at him. Why…?

"Oi, Armin…don't just make a decision yourself," deadpanned the black-haired boy as the blonde sweatdropped.

"Sorry, but I think it'd be better to make lots of friends so that we can help each other when in need," said the blonde with a smile. The other kid scoffed.

"But that just means that you'd suffer more when the whole lot of them dies," said the black-haired kid again. The girl of the group glared at they boy's immature comment as the blonde frowned.

"…He does have a point, you know?" I mumbled as the blonde immediately turned towards me with worry in his eyes.

"But...still…" muttered the blonde as he searched through his head for an appropriate answer, though he gave up in the end.

"Why are you inviting me? I don't understand…" I started as the boy blinked. "I don't know you and you certainly don't know me. So, why?"

That question seemed to have stumped him. He didn't answering, though his face was scrunched up in thought. Scratching his head sheepishly, he answered my question. "Um…probably because even if I don't know you but you're alone and I feel like it's a responsibility to befriend those who are in need of help?"

_Nibble, nibble, gulp._

I raised an eyebrow at that answer. I mean…who the hell actually says those type of things these days? All everyone cares about is SURVIVING and LIVING. In my whole life, not a single person I knew would care about strangers who they didn't know because that'd just make their list of important-people more _longer_, which then increases your pain when they all _die_.

But this boy was different. And I appreciated that small bit of humanity that was left in him.

"…I don't really know how to respond to that question," I started as he blinked. "But I can say that you're very kind-hearted…too kind for this cruel world."

"Uh, thanks…? I don't know how to respond to that question either," said the blonde as he smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

_Nibble, nibble, gulp._

"Then it's decided. My name is Mikasa Ackerman. Pleased to meet you," said the girl named Mikasa as I nodded.

"…Eren Jaeger," said the other boy who was currently staring at his bread in hatred.

"And lastly, I'm Armin Arlert. You can call us by our first names!" said Armin with a smile. I stood up from my seat and smiled a bit.

"Rose Scarlet. You can call me Rose, I don't mind," I said as Armin's smile grew.

"Rose, huh? It's a coincidence that it's like the second wall!" exclaimed Armin as I shrugged.

_Nibble, nibble, gulp._

"Yeah, I know. It's quite awkward sometimes. Every time someone says the word Rose, I always wonder whether they are talking about me or the Wall that's been protecting humanity for hundreds of years," I answered with a small laugh as he smiled again.

"I can understand that," stated Armin with an amused look on his face as I finished the last bits of bread in my hand.

"Hey, Armin. What's wrong with him?" asked Eren as our eyes turned towards one of the stationary guard that was glaring occasionally at our way.

I stared at him, analyzing him. He was staring at us kids like trash and his eyes filled with jealousy and anger. It was no surprise.

I've always thought that giving the first priority to the young kids was wrong because in the end, age doesn't matter. Humans are humans and each and every one has the same value in this world, no matter how strong or wealthy they are. In the end, we're the same human beings as everyone else.

"That's just the way it goes. There probably isn't enough food for everyone. This food is to last us for the entire day. There are just that many refugees and you know how people always look down on us outskirts," explained Armin.

I turned my attention to a group of four men, fighting for a mere piece of bread. But then again, it didn't look quite _mere_ anymore because everyone was fighting for it like it held their lives in its hand, which it probably did.

After all, food is essential to every human being.

"Che…why do we need to share our resources with these outsiders?" said a stationary guard, loud enough for Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and I to hear. "I mean…the titans broke through their wall anyways so why didn't the titans eat a few more of them?"

My eyes narrowed at the man, staring calculatingly at him. I understood that he was anxious because of the food shortage but no matter how much he wanted to survive, he was not in the position to regard other humans like trash or offerings.

Eren walked towards the man with fury in his eyes. Despite the fact that Armin was trying to stop him, Eren ignored the poor boy and continued on his way. He stopped right in front of the man and glared up at the stationary guard, who has yet to notice Eren's his presence.

Aiming at the guard's legs, Eren landed a kick and the guard yelped in surprise.

"The heck are you doing, brat?" yelled the guard as he kicked Eren back. The guard beside the first one aimed a knee kick at Eren's back. Eren fell to the ground on his back with a thud.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," started Eren as he sat up with tears welling in his eyes. "You didn't see how the titans ate people. You have no idea what we've experience, yet you speak like you know!"

"W-What did you just say?!" yelled the guard in anger as he stepped closer towards Eren, but before he could have done anything, Armin stepped in between the guard and Eren with his arms spread out.

"Please forgive him! He's just a bit ticked off because of hunger. That's why he's acting like a brat…we're really sorry!" said Armin with a small bow. The guard growled before glancing at the crowding refuges that were staring at him with slight anger in their eyes. He frowned.

"You would've been dead without us. You kids should learn to be more grateful!" said the guard before walking away with his friend.

"Yes sir!" yelled Armin in response before turning towards Eren, worried when Eren muttered the word 'dammit'. I slowly walked towards Eren and kneeled down next to him. I grabbed his hand as his head turned towards me.

"Eren...wipe those pathetic tears off your face. Those self-centered bastards aren't worth crying for," I whispered in his ears before standing up again, taking a few steps back, waiting for a reaction from him.

Mikasa and Armin dragged Eren over to a quieter place, in the building hallways to calm him down. I sighed and followed after them. Eren shook Mikasa and Armin off and sat down on the ground.

* * *

"I'd rather die than feed off leeches like them. I'll be back inside Wall Maria and kill off all the Titans," muttered Eren as Armin's eyes widened in surprise.

"Eren…you're not serious, are you?" asked Armin, secretly hoping that his friend would reply with a clear no.

"I've never been more serious!" yelled Eren in Armin's face as he jumped up on his feet. Armin jumped in shock and took a few steps backwards. "I'm not like those people who only act tough when protected by the wall! I don't need this!" yelled Eren as he threw his bread at Armin who tried to grab it but failed.

I knelt down and caught the bread that bounced off Armin's hands before it fell to the ground and held it protectively with my hands.

"Doesn't it piss you off? We can't do anything against the Titans because we live off of such pity!" yelled Eren.

"It's impossible! Nothing can defeat them! Our only choice is to live inside the walls. If you do anything rash, you'll die the same way my parents did," yelled Armin.

"So that's why you're sucking up to those people?! Do you have no shame?" snapped Eren back.

"That's all we can do right now!" yelled Armin back.

"That's just an excuse! Then just continue living like livestock, you weak piece of shit!" yelled Eren as my eyes widened in slight surprise.

Did he just call his friend a weak piece of shit?!

Suddenly, a blur of black passed my face as I saw Eren's body drop to the ground. Mikasa stepped forward towards Eren after punching him.

"If Armin's weak, then so are you and I. We couldn't even escape the Titans or leave the city by ourselves. Even the food we eat is from someone else. There's absolutely no chance of us weaklings taking down even one Titan. What's important is staying alive, just as your mother said," softly explained Mikasa as she walked towards Eren, glancing at me once before taking the bread from my hand.

Eren sat up and before he knew it, Mikasa shoved the stale bread into his mouth.

"Eat. Eat it. I won't let you starve to death," said Mikasa as she pushed the bread further into his mouth before letting the bread go. Eren just munched and gulped the bread down as angry tears came flowing out of his swelling eyes.

* * *

A few days later, all of us refugees were all sent to cultivate land and to secure food, but that didn't help the food shortage problem. In the following year, the Central Government launched a campaign to retake Wall Maria using the refugees.

There were three hundred fifty thousands of them; It was one-fifth of the total population. But in the end, only about a hundred survived and came back. With their sacrifices, the food shortage improved, albeit a little, for those who had survived.

But then again, many lives were lost. I have no idea what others think but in my opinion…it isn't right for us to live on because of other people's deaths.

**_Nothing is fair in this blood-tainted world._**

* * *

My eyes were staring at Armin, who was shedding silent tears, while his hand held a straw hat from one of the refugees whom he had grown attached to.

That refugee…had died-no. He offered his life for humanity and completed his duty.

"It's all the titan's fault. If only we could defeat them, we would regain our place in this world," started Eren as he sat down next to Armin who was wiping his sad tears with the sleeves of his shirt.

"Armin. I'm applying for military training next year. I'll become strong enough to fight them," said Eren with a determined look as Armin froze.

"…Me too," whispered Armin, as my eyes widened in shock along with Eren's.

"Huh?!"

"ME TOO!" yelled Armin suddenly as Eren's mouth hang open.

"I'll join you too," added Mikasa, as Eren's eyes grew even wider than before.

"But why? You said survival is the most important thing. You don't have to!" protested Eren as he stared up at Mikasa's face. "Yes, I said that, and I will be there to ensure your safety," answered Mikasa as Eren suddenly stood up with a more determined face than ever before.

"All right, we'll all join," said Eren as Armin nodded. Then, Armin turned towards me. "What will you do, Rose?" Armin asked.

I blinked. "Eh?" was my reply. "Will you join the military training?" asked Armin. I thought about it for a whole minute before I replied.

"…Armin."

Armin turned towards me with a confused look. "Is there anything wrong, Rose?" asked Armin with concern. I leaned onto the wall behind me and closed my eyes.

"I don't think what you said was right either," I whispered, barely inaudible but they heard me anyways. Armin had a confused expression on his face. The others were also confused.

"…Huh?" was Armin's response. I sighed. "I meant what you said that day when Mikasa punched Eren. You know, the first day we got to the refugee place."

"Oh!" exclaimed Armin as he remembered.

"Living inside these walls is NOT our ONLY choice," I said as I stared into his eyes. "Nobody in this world is weak. Everyone has their own strengths and as long as they try and pursue their strengths, they will grow stronger. People who are weak just think that they are weak and that they cannot do anything but that isn't true. They give up on growing and once that happens, they're no different than those greedy bastards," I explained, eyes blazing with confidence.

"Rose…" I smiled at him with determined eyes. "So, to conclude my long and boring speech, I'll join."

He smiled back as Eren and Mikasa did the same. It was the first time I saw Eren smile and I couldn't help but think…

If the titans ceased to exist…all of us…would still be normal children, laughing and smiling with happiness.

Living our lives with our parents without having to feel these burdens and pain.

And that is our resolve.

.

.

.

_To make sure that nobody will experience the same things that we have._

* * *

_**~•~•O•~•~**_

"_**Your success and happiness lies in you.**_

_**Resolve to keep happy, and your joy and you shall form**_

_**an invincible host against difficulties."**_

_**-Helen Keller**_

_**~•~•O•~•~**_

* * *

Please Read and Review! :) I don't mind even if it's one word! And until next time, bye! *waves*


	3. Chapter 2: Our First Step

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

**A/N:** Hey there! Thanks for all of those reviews and favs! :D So grateful~I'll try my best to update faster than a week! But no promises because there are tons of tests, quiz, homework, etc. Well, I won't blab so let's hurry on with the story! Quite a long chapter too... :p

**Note:** I think you guys know this already but Rivaille/Levi isn't going to pop up THAT soon yet because I'm following the anime with a few changes of my own.

Mainly, I try to focus on the fighting part but yes, there will be some romance-friendship thing going on. :) And one more thing…I know that Rivaille's like…thirty or something and that Rose is around Mikasa's age. I know it sounds absurd but then again, LeviMika exists so…I hope you guys don't take the age difference too serious, okay? :( Sorry…

* * *

Chapter 2: Our First Step

**One Year later…**

"You are now officially part of the training unit number 104. Unfortunately for you, I, Keith Shardis, will be in charge. I'm not here to give you a warm welcome. All of you are merely livestock, waiting to be eaten by Titans. You're even worst than livestock. For the next three years, I'll train you useless shits. I'll teach you how to fight the Titans. When you face a Titan in three years, will you still be just food? Or will you become a glorious wall to protect these walls? Or a might champion of mankind who will destroy the Titans? The choice lies in your hands," yelled the man who was in charge of our training.

Despite the fact that I was trying to keep my face as emotionless as possible, I couldn't help but think.

_Way to go for a fearsome and long boring speech, old man._

That wasn't all. Our 'teacher' was kind of…picky. I mean, he picked on Armin, saying that his name was ridiculously idiotic and that he would become nice Titan food. Other than that, he told a woman that she was actually from a shitty city and that she was a shit pig. Also, he yelled at another guy for offering his heart the wrong way.

Oh right, he told one man to fuck off too.

_Maybe he has anger management issues…or he's just trying to intimidate us into backing off because of fear._

Snapping back into reality, I spotted the man as he walked towards my row.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breathe before snapping them open, staring ahead as I tried to look as emotionless and confident as possible.

He walked along my row, peering at every single soldier, stopping by at a few of them to lecture and yell at them for being too quiet or weak. And then, he walked pass me. His eyes glanced analyzing at me, looking at me from head to toe. I just kept staring forward, determined to pass this…test of his.

Fortunately, he continued on walking pass me without uttering a single word. I kept myself from sighing relief because then, he'd definitely turn back to me and start his interrogating session of hell and no, I did_ not_ want that.

And then, the big event of the day…one brown-haired ponytail girl was caught literally munching on a potato. I mentally face palmed.

What in the world was going on in that girl's head?

And she actually offered the trainer half of her 'stolen' potato. In the end, she was told to run until she collapsed.

* * *

Silently watching the potato-girl from the doorsteps, I couldn't help but think: How is she able to run that long without proper food or water? It made me feel weak and pathetic. There she was, a weak-looking girl like her, running non-stop across the barren land. Hell, it was almost eight hours since she started running. I shuddered, imagining myself in her place.

If I was right there, running all day long in the sun without the proper nutrients, I'd faint in less than three hours.

Eren's words echoed in my head: "Those without strength can't stay."

If that was true-which it probably is-then I would be the first to leave. When people describe me, they come up with words like small, fragile, weak, pathetic, and...just young. The bad thing is that all of those words were true. I have almost no physical abilities at all and fighting Titans was definitely _not_ on my top ten lists of strengths.

Standing up from my seat on the wooden floor, I tried my best not to wreck my brain with pessimistic thoughts. The test hasn't even begun yet and here I am, worrying over absolutely nothing.

*RING RING RING*

I turned around, gold eyes darting through the sky as my crimson red hair fluttered around, trying to spot the large bell that was resounding through the training area. Spotting a flock of snow-white doves as they soared up into sky under the crimson sunset, I smiled, feeling the warm air that was blowing against me.

_Birds._

I've always been jealous of them. They can fly free. Free to anywhere in the world without having to subdue to the fear of the monsters that were roaming around the earth, trying to wipe out their kind. They live peacefully in the forests, able to feed their children and loved ones. They have everything. Freedom, happiness, and peacefulness.

And we humans lost all of it to the Titans.

We live in a death scented world. We live our lives in fear and we haven't done much to help the situation either.

But maybe...just maybe...our generation may just do it. Our generation may be able to beat the Titans and destroy them, once and for all.

* * *

"Hey, why is Eren letting the others interrogate him as will like that?" I asked Armin who was eating his dinner beside me on the same table. Armin shrugged as a response.

"I don't know either. Matter of fact, I don't really understand much of his actions from the start." I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"He's like a beast, acting on instinct like that." Armin smiled. "I guess so."

Staring at Eren who was seated at a table about 3 tables in front of mine, I frowned. He had a hand clasped over his mouth and his eyes were shining with fear and shock. Must have imagined remembered something he didn't want to.

I sighed. "I wonder if we'll survive till tomorrow. There were a lot of dropouts today."

Armin shook his head and said,"I don't know. Nobody knows. In the end, only time will tell." I nodded in understanding and gulped down the rest of the soup in one go.

"To be frankly honest, I have this small...feeling that I won't make it," I muttered, picking up a glass of water, gushing it down my throat. Armin frowned. "Rose, there's no point in worrying. You never know the results. Didn't you say yourself that you'd never give up?"

"I did and I still won't give up no matter what happens, but I'm not oblivious enough to not know my strengths and weaknesses. Right now, I hardly have the skills needed to prove myself worthy to that old man," I explained, staring at my reflection in the glass of water.

Armin raised an eyebrow.

"Old man...?" muttered Armin in disbelief. I cheerfully nodded. "Yep. Old man with wrinkles and all."

"Rose, if someone told the man that you said that-"

"My future will be screwed, yes, I already know that. Don't worry too much, nobody can hear us. They're all focusing on Eren and that pink-haired guy over there," I said as I pointed a thumb towards the quarreling two-some.

If I remember correctly, the pink-haired guy's name was Jean Kirschstein, the guy who said that he wanted to join the Military Police and live in the inside of the walls. How typical.

I can confidently say that more than half of the trainees that pass the training will join the Military Police. Then, more than half of the rest will join the Stationary Guards and a small amount of people will join the Scouting Legion.

Why do I know this? It's a simple theory question.

The people who are here want to survive and the best way to reassure them that they will live is by gaining access into the Inner Walls, mainly because it's the _inner_ wall, if you understand what I'm talking about.

*Ring Ring Ring*

The bell rang signaling the end of dinner time as the trainees hurried out of the crowded room. I stretched my arms out before picking up the bowl of soup and nudging Armin with my elbow. He stood up.

"Let's go," I said as I walked towards the trashcan and dropped my bowl in with a light 'thud'. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah," he said.

And then, he disappeared.

Staring at the ground, I walked outside the dining room after him, only to bump into someone's back. I stepped back a few steps before staring up at the person who I collided into.

First thing I saw..._PINK HAIR._

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking," I said with a small bow of my head, treading pass him as I felt his eyes bore into my back. "Hey, you," Jean's voice came from behind my back. I gulped as I turned around, facing him.

And that was when I noticed just how freakin' _tall_ he was. I had to crane my neck to look up at him.

Damn.

"...Um, yes? Is there something wrong?" I asked as I stared at him. And he stared back. I blinked.

Cue the Awkward silence...

...

...

...

"Your hair's a pretty color. It's unique," he complimented, breaking the silence. I raised an eyebrow, confused, before I gave him a small smile. "Thank you. Your hair is actually a pretty uncommon color too," I answered before walking away, jogging after Armin.

"Hey, wait up!" I yelled a bit, catching Armin's attention. He stopped and waited for me with a smile as I smiled back. And we walked back to our dorms chatting cheerfully the whole way.

* * *

Jean stared at Mikasa's back who was talking with Eren. Then, he turned to the other side, spying on Rose who was talking with Armin cheerfully. He frowned, obviously thinking something along the lines of 'no fair'.

And at that moment, Connie just had to come walking by, whistling some kind of happy-go-lucky tune. Jean blankly wiped his hands on Connie's back as Connie jumped and shivered in surprise.

"What the hell, man? What did you just wipe on me?!" yelled Connie as he inspected the back of his shirt. Jean stared darkly at Connie before answering.

"My faith in humanity."

* * *

**Next Morning...**

"First off, the aptitude test!" yelled Keith, our trainer as he glared at all of us. "You worms aren't even good for bait if you fail this! I'll throw you into the landfills if you fail so be prepared, you worthless pieces of shit!"

Okay, now I'm officially scared.

I gulped as we all lined up in a row, waiting for our named to be called. Unlucky me, my name came quite soon; I was third. Lucky me, I wasn't the only one up there. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean and the potato girl was also up there.

I stepped onto the platform, frozen stiff while waiting for the soldiers to pull me up. They slowly started spinning the lever in a circle. Time seemed to stop as I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. I was going to be fine...I was going to be fine...everything is going to work out...right?

And before I knew it, I soared into the sky.

...Or not.

Trying my best to stay still, I couldn't help but wobble a bit. I spread my arms out a bit to balance myself but it didn't help the situation much. I was wobbling back and forth. I stood still and straight, hoping that it would help my balance.

It didn't.

Atleast I didn't fall over yet.

Freaking out a bit, I did everything I could to just make my goddamn body stay still but nothing worked. I was just wobbling like...jelly and it was un-stoppable.

"You're not bad but not good either. Try again tomorrow. If you don't improve by tomorrow, then you'll be sent to the landfills," said the soldier next to me.

I frowned a bit in disappointment and nodded stiffly. They let me down and I treaded off behind the row I was in. The others looked at me weirdly, some in a mocking way but also some in sympathy. Some of them had failed too. Most of them were already sent to the landfills.

But I still had a chance.

I was given a chance and I was going to use it.

Tomorrow...I have to pass this.

_I have to._

* * *

"Do you understand, Eren? There's no need to do anything fancy. Just don't lean forward or backward and gently put your weight on your hips and waist harnesses," explained Mikasa to Eren as Eren stiffly nodded.

"If you relax, you can do it. Even I could do it so you should be able to!" cheered Armin on from the side as I watched from the sidelines.

Eren had also unfortunately failed like me. We both had the highest chance of being drop-outs, but we would do anything and everything to reassure that we WON'T become one. My eyes stared at Eren as I saw Armin walk pass me towards the lever. Armin's hand clasped around the handle. He turned towards Mikasa, asking for the signal to turn the lever. Mikasa nodded and Armin spun the lever.

I watched as Eren's body slowly lifted off the ground. He had a determined expression on his face...but...will that be enough?

As soon as his body was completely off the ground, gravity pulled him forward as he tumbled. Mikasa and Armin's eyes widened in surprise as Eren's body smacked down onto the ground with a loud 'crack'. My eyes widened a bit in surprise as I walked forward towards Eren's unmoving body. Mikasa was already there.

"Eren?! EREN!" yelled Mikasa as she shook Eren's body in panic.

"Calm down! Mikasa, get a medical kit and take Eren to his room!" yelled Armin as Mikasa snapped out of her trance. She nodded before grabbing Eren. She put Eren on her back and carried him away.

"We should go too," I said as I took a step forward, only to be stopped as Armin grabbed my hand from behind. I stumbled back in surprise. I turned around to face him as he let go of my hands. "Armin...?"

"Leave Eren to Mikasa. You still need to train. What would happen if you don't pass tomorrow's test?" said Armin. I stared at him. True...if I don't pass the test tomorrow, I'll be visiting the landfills soon enough.

"If you say so..." I muttered as I positioned myself on the platform. I hooked the wires in place and made sure that they were tight. I glanced at Armin, signalling that I was ready. Armin nodded and he went towards the lever. I took a few deep breaths. I can do it. I have to. I just know it.

"Rose, calm down," said Armin quietly as I broke out of my trance. He still had his hands around the lever.

"Eh...?"

"Your hands are shaking," he said as he pointed towards my hands. I glanced down and indeed, they were. My eyes widened in shock and before I knew it, even my legs were crumbling apart. I gulped and brought my hands up to my chest, clutching them tight as my eyes shook.

Was I...scared? Scared of...failure?

"I-I...w-what..." was my stuttering response. Armin sighed as he ruffled his blonde locks.

"Rose, don't be scared. You'll be fine," Armin said as he let go of the lever and walked up in front of me.

"I'm not scared..." I answered but deep down, I knew perfectly well that yes, I was. I had let my fear overcome me and I have no idea how to stop it. He frowned.

"But your actions aren't really supporting your words."

"Well, I know that but...still...what can I do?"

"Rose, you don't have to be scared. Didn't you say it yourself? That humans are not weak but they just THINK they are weak." I froze at those words. "If what you said is true and you believe that it is, then you don't need to be scared because you'll be fine."

His words sunk deep into my mind. He was right. I, myself, had said those exact words. I believed that it was true...I knew that it was true. If my grandma who took care of me since I was left alone saw me in this state, she'd be in pain. She'd be disappointed in me because the kind of girl that she brought me up as was NOT this weak girl, who would be easily overcome by fear.

I've betrayed her trust and that was bad enough. So what am I now that I'm betraying even my own trust?

I took a deep breath and stared at Armin with a new profound determination.

"...You're right. I'm sorry that I lost myself a bit there," I said at him as I let go of my hands and my arms fell back onto my side. He smiled a bit. "It's okay. All of us have fears that we need to overcome. Just stay calm and believe in yourself!" said Armin with a huge smile.

I couldn't but help but smile back.

"Yeah. I'll try my best. I'll let fate decide my outcome but atleast I won't regret anything if I try my best," I said and I got back into position. He nodded and slowly treaded back to the lever. He held the lever in his hand and glanced at me. I nodded.

"Don't forget. Believe in yourself. Also, to keep a good balance, don't look down at your own legs. Stare in front of you. If you look down, it can cause you to bend your back and knees," explained Armin.

I nodded in understanding and stared forward.

I felt myself slowly lifting off the ground as Armin spun the lever. I took a deep breathe for the third time that day and spread my hands out. I stood perfectly still until my feet were off the ground. I was shaking a little but I didn't panic.

And then, I was completely off the ground.

I stayed still, chest up and eyes up front. I wobbled to the left a bit so I added weight on the right. I wobbled all around but it was only considered as small movements. I wasn't swaying as much as before and I was much more stable.

At least it was an improvement.

"Rose! You did it!" cheered Armin from the sidelines as I jumped a little, almost losing my balance but I managed to keep myself upright. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I did it!" I said with a smile as Armin beamed. "Now, all that's left is for you to be able to do this again tomorrow."

"Yeah...I might practice balancing a bit more on my own somehow," I said as I shifted my weight to the left.

"That's a good idea. If you go to the back of the dorms, there are a few barrels that are unused. Maybe you can practice on those," suggested Armin. I nodded.

Silence...

...

...

...

"Uh, Armin. Can you like...let me down now?" I asked as his blue-orbs widened.

"O-OH! S-sorry, I forgot. Ahaha...ha," stammered Armin all flabbergasted, as a pale blush appeared on cheeks from embarrassment. I chuckled a little at his embarrassed state. He looked so vulnerable...just like a normal kid.

Yes...just like a _normal_ kid.

And that night, I sneaked around behind the dorms and grabbed a barrel, practicing my balance while standing on top of it the whole night.

* * *

**Third POV**

"The trick to staying upright? I'm sorry but I'm a genius so all I can say is for you to just feel it," said Connie with a mocking tone.

"Actually, I want you to tell me something. I can't understand the trick to maintaining your sanity after embarrassing yourself completely," mocked Jean with a smirk.

"You guys...I'm begging you here!" said Eren as his voice shook. He stepped forward as Armin stopped him.

"But you know, didn't you say it yourself yesterday, that those with no strength have no place here. Oh wait. Or was it those with no talent that can't stay here?" said Connie with a devilish grin as Eren froze.

"Eren, it's okay. You'll get it by tomorrow," said Armin as he tried to encourage his friend who was clearly panicking.

"You'll get it by tomorrow? Don't make me laugh. Nobody can get better in less than a few hours," pointed out Connie as he scoffed. Armin turned towards him with a frown, ready to prove that Connie was indeed wrong.

And he was. Because Rose did it.

"That's not true. As long as your believe in yourself and work hard to improve yourself, you'll be rewarded," exclaimed Armin as he tried to defend Eren.

"Oh? I wonder if that's true," said Connie, obviously not believing him.

"It is. You'll see tomorrow when Rose does it," said Armin with a determined face as Connie blinked in confusion. "Rose? Who's that?" said Connie.

Jean frowned as he listened to their conversation. Rose? Why was that name so familiar...? He wrecked through his brain, searching frantically in his memories. He was sure that he heard it somewhere before. Recalling back to the aptitude test, his eyes widened in realization. That's right...Rose. Of course. No wonder it was familiar to him. She was after all, the red-haired girl that bumped into him yesterday.

He knew that her name was Rose because she was in the row next to him during the aptitude test and she was tested at the same time at him.

He recalled hearing the soldier call the name 'Rose Scarlet'. He remembered that he glanced to the side, just to see who the person with the unique name was. He remembered that he saw a bright blob of crimson red hair. He remembered that she _failed_ the test. He remembered that she was given another chance.

He remembered _everything_.

"Oh, you mean that red-haired girl?" Jean blurted out as he received a surprised look from everyone in the room.

"What? Oi, Jean. You know who this Rose girl is?" asked Connie. Jean jumped in surprise before shaking his head. "No, it's not like I know her. I just know her name and who she is. She was in the row next to me during the aptitude test."

"Oh..." muttered Armin as he recovered from shock.

"Back to the topic at hand, so you're saying that this Rose person practiced hard and was able to improve her skills in less than a few hours?" asked Connie. Armin nodded. "Yeah. I don't mind if you believe me or not but you'll see tomorrow."

Connie raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

He was sure that the blonde-head was a shy and timid boy, seeing how he often acted around Eren. Armin was a modest person and Connie knew that. What surprised Connie was the boy's sudden over-flowing confidence. Armin was confident that this girl was going to reach his own expectations. It was shocking, just how much this boy changed because of one additional person.

Rose.

Who was she to influence him this much?

And now, Connie couldn't wait but to see with his own eyes, who this so called Rose was. But time will tell.

Because tomorrow, he will know.

* * *

**The Next day...**

"Are you ready, Eren Jaegar," said the trainer as he stared hard at Eren who was already positioned at the platform. Eren stared up at the man with determination.

"Yes, sir!" yelled Eren. The trainer nodded and motioned for the soldiers to turn the lever. The soldier nodded in understanding and turned the lever. I watched as Eren's body left the ground into the air as he hovered.

Suddenly, Eren spread his hands out on both sides of him, balancing himself as everyone cheered in surprise and shock. I smiled a bit but it soon faded when I spotted the wire on Eren's belt shift. Wait, why? How did that happen?! If the belt was the problem...then, he won't be able to-

*THUD*

...Balance himself. Yeah.

The crowd stopped roaring as they stood quiet. Silence filled the air as I saw Eren shake in fear. He was muttering and stuttering random responses that I couldn't understand. I was about to step forward and say that the problem was with the belt, but the trainer beat me to it. He told the soldier to switch belts with Eren. The crowd started whispering in confusion.

If the belt was changed...then maybe...Eren will pass.

Eren was hovered back in the air again, and this time, he was incredibly stable. He wasn't moving much and he was very balanced and still. The trainer then proceeded to explain that it was the problem with Eren's belt. The crowd whispered (again) saying how amazing Eren was for managing to stay balanced, even with an equipment malfunction.

"Eren Jaegar. You pass," said the trainer as Eren cheered, along with the crowd. I smiled at him in proudness.

He did it.

And now...it was my turn.

They let Eren down from the platform as he ran towards Armin and Mikasa who was in the other side of the crowd. I smiled at them before turning my gaze forward at the platform, determined to pass.

"Last person of the day...Rose Scarlet!" yelled the trainer with a glare as I took a deep breathe.

I stepped forward and walked towards the platform. I felt Mikasa's, Armin's, Eren's, Jean's, and another person's gaze on me. The last person was a bald guy. I think he was the guy that tried to offered his heart but ended up offering something like his right lungs instead...?

"Are you ready, Rose Scarlet? This is your last chance," said the trainer as I stared at him, determined to pass.

"Yes, sir!" I yelled. He nodded and motioned for the soldier to turn the lever once more. I could hear the crowd murmuring, saying that maybe I could pass as well, seeing how Eren managed to do so. I felt burdened because of that and lost my confidence greatly.

I started to panic again. My heart was racing and I felt my hands starting to shake a bit. I was scared...scared again, even though I practiced so much yesterday. I was about to lose it.

And that was when I saw him.

His blonde-hair. Armin. My eyes widened as I saw him smile at me. He nodded at me with that angelic smile of his. My heart slowly calmed down as I felt myself mentally smiling inside. That's right. I practiced incredibly hard. I worked hard. Everything will be alright. As long as I believe in myself...as long as I think I can do it..._I CAN DO IT_.

Something stirred inside of me as I stretched my arms out, balancing myself in mid-air successfully. I hung my legs low and still, unmoving. My body wasn't swaying at all. My eyes were staring forward, not wavering.

My form...this time...was absolutely _perfect_.

The crowd roared in excitement as I succeeded. I smiled a bit to myself. I glanced at Armin to see him cheering in delight, shaking Eren's hand in excitement while Eren protested. Mikasa nodded at me in acceptance. My smile grew.

I did it. I actually did it.

"Rose Scarlet. Excellent work. You pass," said the trainer with a nod.

I passed the test. We passed the test.

.

.

.

.

_And that was our first step towards our goal and dream._

* * *

_**~•~•O•~•~**_

**"Take the first step in faith. **

**You don't have to see the whole staircase... **

**Just take the first step."**

**- Martin Luther King JR.**

_**~•~•O•~•~**_

* * *

Please read and review! :) Reviews help motivate me to update early so even if it's just one word, if you don't mind, please review! :) And until next time, bye~!


	4. Chapter 3: Our Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

**A/N:** Hey there! This is the official third chapter of this story~thanks to those who reviewed and faved the last chapter! :) Reviews help motivate me so much! Thanks a lot, guys! I'm so busy as a highschool that I just can't manage to update before one week...*sigh*. Sorry. :( But I shall not give up! XD

Longest chapter yet!

So I hereby present you with the third official chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3: Our Dreams

**Year 850 – Two years later after enlisting…**

"You're slow. Run, you shitheads!" yelled Keith as we trainers sprinted up the slippery fields.

It's been two years since we've been accepted into the enlistment and all I can say is that it's been _hell_. We're being graded on our test today and so, here we are, sprinting up a gigantic mountain with slippery and incredibly steep slopes with a huge bag of equipment on our backs.

It was raining hard and the water was a huge obstacle. I swear I hear echoing sounds of human screams behind me. They must have accidentally slipped and got thrown off course…and you know what that means.

Dropouts. Transferred. Landfills.

Those are the keywords.

Running a few meters behind Armin-who was already slow enough-I panted for air, hearing the trainer's harsh words at Armin.

"If this was a real battlefield, you'd be eaten by now!" yelled Keith before he pulled on the reign of his horse and galloped away. I stared at the mountainous silhouette as it faded away into the thick fog that was covering the whole mountain. Feeling a sudden surge of determination, I used all of the strength I had left to sprint up the fields, ignoring my own fatigue.

I passed by Armin as our eyes met for a split-second. Seeing me try my best must have set up a fire in him because right after that, I saw him run full-speed until he passed me once again.

By the time we reached the top of that mountain, I literally fainted, but I didn't get to rest for long because Eren came walking by and poked me with his dirty feet until I had no choice but to wake up.

"Screw you, I'll get up myself so stop poking already," I muttered as I slowly got up on my knees, brushing the dirt and mud off my uniform. He sighed. "If you're already tired, then you won't make it, you know."

I glared at him. "Oh shut up, I know that already. Don't rub it in my face."

He raised both of his hands to show that he was innocent. "Okay, geez. I was just stating the truth."

I swear I'm going to beat the crap out of him some day, _know-it-all bastard_...

* * *

I'm seriously having the "fun" of my life. I know that's _not_ supposed to happen, but hey, being cramped up into three mountainous walls for years without any sense of adventure is pretty boring.

Currently, we were doing the 3D maneuver test. It was a simple test, but then again, if you aren't able to use the equipment provided correctly, then you have no use in the military. They've set up various spots with fake titans in the large forest on top of the mountains. That was probably the main reason as to why we climbed up the mountain in the first place.

With Mikasa and Eren in front of me, I tagged behind them, swiftly dodging the trees and efficiently utilizing my surroundings to my advantage. It was what I've learned to do all these past years.

"Over there," I heard Eren muttered. My eyes swept over to the trees on the left. A fake Titan was set-up, ready for us to practice our skills on.

Mikasa was the first to react. She spun herself in mid-air and quickly approached the neck. She slashed her sword once and swiftly cut a huge piece of the neck off with incredibly precision, moving away again with a bored look on her face. Why on earth does she make everything look so easy?

Eren was next. Unlike Mikasa's professional way of slaughtering, he just dove straight forward head-on like an idiot; right pass the neck as he sliced a small piece of the neck off. Judging by his solemn expression, I assume that it wasn't to his satisfaction.

And then, it was my turn. Now I think you already know this but all of the observations I just said above literally happened in less than three seconds.

Slightly narrowing my eyes, I locked them right on an unscarred and clean spot on the neck. I kept my eyes on the neck, raised my blades up to eye level. Then, I swayed to the right and spun in a repeated circle, heading towards the neck. When I reached the neck, I cleanly slashed with my blade, creating a deep and clean cut on the fake titan's neck.

I quickly continued on my path, following after Mikasa and Eren who were a few meters in front of me.

_"Rose Scarlet...can efficiently utilize the 3D maneuver weapon with sharp turns and has an exceptional agility. Surprisingly has the strength to make clean cuts with high accuracy and precision but due to lack of endurance, accuracy may fall steeply after a long period of time..."_ wrote Keith onto his piece of paper.

Somersaulting in mid-air, I felt a small tug on my lips as they grew wider into a full-beam smile. The cool wind was blowing around me, caressing me in its embrace as the sun shone through the tree barriers that protected the forest.

Nature.

Something that I've never seen before. Wall Maria was just really...tedious and dull. Nothing but ragged cities and homes, filled with dust and dirt. Yes, there were a few trees here and there, but most of them had no flowers or were just wilted and...dead.

But now, here I am, surrounded by and endless bound of nature.

Spotting a certain-pink headed guy in front of me, I glanced at Mikasa and Eren before sidetracking off towards Jean. How about I have a little...fun? Sneaking right up behind him, I maintained my distance with him...just a few meters back.

"Psh, Rose!" I blinked as I turned behind. I spotted Connie. "Don't tell me you're following Jean too!" whispered Connie louder than before.

"Yeah, but if you want, you can take the kill. I've already killed a few on the left side of this training field," I answered. He nodded with a beam as he rushed passed me.

My hair ruffled in all awkward directions. I laughed as I spotted Connie smirking at me.

"Thanks for nothing, you baldy," I muttered as I followed after him.

I still can't believe Jean didn't notice us with all the commotion we've been causing behind his back...

And then, we both spotted a titan; it was probably the one that Jean was targeting. Jean smirked as he cautiously approached the neck. What he didn't know...was that Connie and I were both trailing after him.

"THANKS FOR THE MEAL!" yelled Connie as he rushed pass Jean, and me who had a shocked expression on his face. But then again, Sasha, who came sneaking from the opposite direction, trolled us all. In the end, she took the kill with a delighted scream.

Jean growled in annoyance.

"I can't believe you all ganged up on me like that," said Jean with a huge frown on his face. I shrugged while hanging still in mid-air. "Actually, it wasn't planned. Connie met me trailing behind YOU coincidentally, while Sasha popped out from who knows where," I explained as his eyes twitched.

"So in the end, you all independently used me to earn some credits for yourselves," he growled pointing his sword at all three of us. I just smiled. "Oh please. I can get my credits without your help, Jean," I joked teasingly. He fumed as steam surrounded him.

"Rose...I swear I'll get a higher score than you on the top ten list!" declared Jean as I raised an eyebrow.

"You talk as if both me and you are going to be on the top ten list," I said. He made a sound of annoyance. "Of course. I can pretty much guess that all of us four here will make it into the top ten list," declared Jean as he glanced at all of us.

I nodded in agreement.

"We don't know yet if we'll make it or not but then again...our efforts will pay off in the end," I said as Connie grinned. He flew over closer to me and hung an arm over my shoulder. "Nicely said, Rose!" yelled Connie into my ear as I felt my eardrums...bleed.

What a loud voice...

"OI! Are you slacking off, you shit heads?! Maybe I should lower your grades!" yelled Keith as we all jumped in surprise and froze.

"Y-Y-YES SIR! WE SINCERELY APOLOGIZE, SIR!" all four of us chorused with a bow in mid-air before we all sped off frantically with amazing speed in four different directions.

I sighed.

_"...Can't think about the top ten now when we can't even survive the training." I thought before flying off to find another Titan to kill._

And right after that, we had close combat fighting lessons. I was paired with Armin...

It was a total easy win for me, no offense.

* * *

"Do you think you'll make it into the top ten list?" I heard Armin's voice ask Eren from the opposite side of the table.

Eren would probably make it into the top ten. He worked harder than anyone else, not to mention that he has a strong will and mind that would never fault from his original goal. His resolve is something to be proud of. He may not have any particularly strong points but then again, strength is not the only thing that shows how strong you are. Without a strong resolve, it would be a huge waste of your skills because you have no place to use it on.

"I don't know, but I'll try my best to make it," said Eren with a shrug as he drank from his cup of green tea.

"Eren, you do know that you don't really HAVE to make it into the top ten, right?" I asked as he turned towards me confused. "What are you talking about, Rose? Of course I have to make it into the top ten."

"You CAN make it into the top ten but you don't HAVE to...because in the end, your goal is the Scouting Legion."

"..." He didn't reply.

"You do know that only the top ten people can join the military police, right? That's why everyone wants that spot...to be able to live safely in the inner walls. And if you get into the Top Ten, you do know that you have destroyed someone's chance of joining the Military Police..."

"...I know." was his short reply. I sighed.

"Rose, aren't you also talking about yourself?" asked Mikasa as I froze. "You're planning to join the Scouting Legion, right?"

Eren's eyes widened as his eyes landed on mine, staring in shock. Armin gaped as he dropped the spoon in his hands. I couldn't understand why they were so surprised...I mean, I thought they knew already.

"What?! Rose, you're joining the Scouting Legion?" asked Armin as he stuck his face over his bowl of soup towards me.

"You don't have to, Rose!" added Eren with a worried face.

"I'm not doing this for YOU, Eren...but I'm doing it for myself and others," I started as they both frowned. "I can guess that more than half of the people here will join the Garrison or what some call the Stationary Guards. Therefore, I'll offer myself to humanity and join the Scouting Legion. Besides, if I'm going to die one day...I'd rather die knowing that I at least accomplished something on the real battle fields."

Armin's eyes wavered back and forth as he stared at me like I was...out of my mind. Eren, on the other-hand was looking at me proud. Mikasa was just her usual boring self and stared at me like I was an annoying bug.

"Rose...that's nice to hear. Sometimes, I seriously do feel like I'm the only sane one here," said Eren with a nod. I rolled my eyes.

"You mean you're the only insane one here," I said as he glared. "Damn you Rose..." he growled. I smiled.

"Well isn't it good to know? That you won't be the only idiot who'll join the Scouting Legion...after all, there are two idiots now, right?" I said with a small smile. He blinked a few times before breaking into a small smile.

"...Yeah." was his answer.

I switched my attention to Jean who was-once again-talking about how he'd join the Military Police and live a nice and comfortable life inside the safer wall.

"You want to join the Military Police so you can live a simple and comfortable life within the inner district, right?" came Jean's voice as he poked Marco, his friend on the ribs. I rolled my eyes, sighing out loud, not caring whether he heard me or not.

"So interior's life is simple and comfortable, huh?" asked Eren to Jean as Jean glared in the boy's direction. "Five years ago, this area was also part of the interior."

"What's your point, Eren?" snapped Jean as he dared for Eren to continue speaking. Eren accepted that challenge well enough as he humiliated Jean in front of everyone with his next sentence.

"Jean, you're such a simpleton, you'd be comfortable no matter where you go," said Eren with a roll of his eyes. I saw Connie and Reiner laugh as the others soon followed suit.

"Not everyone is as simple-minded as you who'd run away from an unavoidable battle like cowards with their tails between their legs," I commented as I set up a fire in him. He shot a small glare in my direction.

"Isn't it crazy and weird? Learning how to fight Titans, just to end up running away from them in battle," said Eren, adding more fuel to the flame.

"You bring that up NOW? This farce should be kept going for my sake, if nothing else!" yelled Jean. Eren's eyes twitched before he suddenly shot up from his seat, eyes burning and intense.

"DAMN YOU, BASTARD!" yelled Eren as Jean reached his limit and also stormed towards Eren with a harsh glare.

"FUCK OFF AND FACE REALITY!" screeched Jean in Eren's face as they both grabbed hold of each other's shirts. Mikasa sighed before she walked up, towards the two bickering trainees, grabbed their hands and yanking them off of their shirts. She held Eren's hand with care.

"Stop it," said Mikasa as she stared at Eren. Jean twitched once more. For what reason, I did not know...but I have a small feeling I do. Jealousy, huh? I was right when Jean suddenly grabbed Eren's shirt once more, screaming out loud.

"DAMN IT, YOU ASSHOLE!" screamed Jean as Eren screamed back in response. "FUCK YOU, I BACKED OFF!" was Eren's harsh response. "WHO CARES, I'M SO FUCKING JEALOUS!" yelled Jean as Eren growled. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, HORSE-FACE?!" howled Eren.

I winced at bit at the 'colorful' exchange of profanities.

The situation was really getting out of hand, and I deemed it the right timing to step up and stop this once and for all.

But I didn't get the chance to.

Before I even moved an inch, something in Eren's eyes and expression changed. His eyes were no longer those intense flame-throwers but were now calm and he suddenly raised his hands up and grabbed Jean's hand on his shirt. He used his other hand to knock Jean off balance by lightly pushing him on the neck and lastly, ended his defense attack with a small kick on the leg.

Jean's body bounced back and fell down onto the cold wooden floor with a thud. My eyes widened in surprise.

An impressive move no doubt.

Jean grunted in pain before slowly sitting up, caressing his head with his hands. He growled and shot his head up, glaring at Eren.

"What the hell was that?!" yelled Jean.

"That was a move I learned while you were slacking off. If you think reality is just living comfortable and following your own whims, can you seriously dare to call yourself a soldier?" asked Eren. Jean froze stiff.

He couldn't answer that question.

Not only because what Eren said was _true_, but also because our trainer, Keith came walking in at that moment.

"I thought I heard some kind of loud noise. Someone care to enlightening me about what is going on?" said Keith as he stepped through the open door, eyes glancing at each and every occupant in the room. Jean and Eren retreated back to their seats. Nobody answered...

Or at least Mikasa raised her hand, telling a lie that would humiliate Sasha for the rest of her life.

"Sasha just ripped a great fart, sir," stated Mikasa with a blank face as Sasha gaped in surprise and the false accusation. All of us tried to keep in our laughter.

"You again?" started Keith as he pinched his nose, acting like the room was stinking. "Learn some self-control," ended Keith before he walked out of the room.

The rest of my dinner was spent with a wailing Sasha and a poker-faced Mikasa, a quiet Armin, and a bickering Eren and Jean. I lightly smiled to myself, lost in my own thoughts.

_How I wished...that this peaceful moment would last forever..._

* * *

**Our Graduation Day...**

"Hands upon your hearts!" All of us trainees put our hands upon our heart.

"For you trainees graduating today, you have three paths open for you. You can be stationed at the walls and defend the cities as members of the Garrison! You can put your lives on the line to fight the Titans in their own territory as members of the Scouting Legion! Or you can serve the King by controlling the crowds and protecting order as members of the Military Police!" said the old man who was in charge of the graduation ceremony.

"Of course, only the ten people with top scores that we announced earlier are allowed to enter the Military Police!" started the old man. "But as you have been informed of earlier, this year, is a special exception! We have eleven people who have made it into the top ten. This is acceptable because we have a few trainees who both fit the same ranking in the top ten!" yelled the old man.

My hand that was behind my back fidgeted, because I knew who he was talking about.

When the results came up, I was surprised. How on earth did two people get the same ranking? That wasn't theoretically possible. Each and every human-being is different from each other. It wasn't possible for two people to have the same ranking...

But I misinterpreted that.

People's strengths were definitely different, but if you add up the strength numbers from every single category all-together, of course, two people could have the same number of strength at the end.

I glanced at Eren who was standing next to me. He smiled lightly at me. I smiled back.

Eren had different strengths as me. He was much stronger in a different category than what I was stronger in.

Though in the end, our overall points were the same.

But I wasn't going to think about that...

I made it.

I made it to the top ten as Rank Number Five, the same ranking as Eren.

And I felt like I had made my second step towards my goal and dream...

* * *

"You don't want to join the Military Police? But you've made it to the top ten!" asked a young man who was also a graduate.

"Yeah. I already decided. I don't want to live comfortably inside the walls. I worked this hard to kill the titans," said Eren. The blonde man frowned. "But there's no way you can win!" yelled the man, attracting attention from the people in the room.

"You know full well enough...just how many people have been eaten by them. We've lost more than twenty percent of the population already. Mankind doesn't stand a chance against those monsters..." mumbled the man.

I knew that Eren was going to snap. Typical.

All of the people in the room hung their heads low in shame and fear. I closed my eyes and leaned my back on the stone wall behind me. They've already lost hope. They've succumbed to their fears...and that's absolutely no good.

"So? You're just going to give up because you think you can't win?! It's true that humanity has only suffered losses...but that's because we hardly know anything about them in the first place! We can't defeat them using sheer numbers. We may have lost, but the knowledge we obtained from those battles is our guiding beacon of hope! Yet you'd discard the tactical progress bought by hundred of sacrifices, just to save yourself up on a silver platter?!" yelled Eren. I opened my eyes and stared at him.

"You've got to be kidding me! I'll kill every last one of them and break through these walls. That is my dream. Mankind hasn't lost everything yet!" yelled Eren before he ran out of the room with wet tears in his eyes.

Mikasa and Armin ran after him. I sighed hard before slowly walking after them with light footsteps.

Eren was sitting on the top step of the stone-built stairs. All of three sat next to him.

"Hey Eren, can we talk about your dream?" asked Armin. Eren smiled. "Yeah. After all, I got it from you...breaking free of the walls and all that," said Eren.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You got it from Armin?" I asked. He nodded. And then all was silent. That is...until Armin decided to break it upon his own judgment.

"I'm going to join the Scouting Legion," announced Armin as both Eren and I whirled towards him in shock.

"Are you serious, Armin?! You're our top theoretician! Put that into use!" yelled Eren with a sweat drop.

"I don't care if I die as long as I'm useful!" was Armin's strong reply. Eren kept quiet, staring down at his own lap.

"...I'm going to join the Scouting Legion too," said Mikasa, breaking the silence once more. And once again, Eren whirled towards her in pure horror.

"What?! But you got the best score! Go join the Military Police..." said Eren. Mikasa shook her head.

"If you go to the Scouting Legion, then so will I. You'll die an early death without me there. I don't want to lose what's left of my family," said Mikasa.

"I can't believe you guys," mumbled Eren as he face palmed.

"So then it's decided. All four of us are joining the Scouting Legion," I summed up as I caught Eren, Armin, and Mikasa's attention. They all nodded with small smiles. I blinked once before giving them the warmest smile I could manage.

"...Yeah. That sounds good to me," said Eren with a huge smile as he turned his attention to the deep blue sky above. Armin and Mikasa followed suit, glancing up at the calm and soothing dark sky.

I stared up at the stars in the sky. They were the brightest I've ever seen in my whole life. They were shining...shining bright and radiating warmth. I closed my eyes with a smile, feeling the cool night wind blowing against my face. It was a peaceful night...one before a huge storm that we all knew was coming.

.

.

.

_And that was the day that we all realized our dreams and swore to fulfill them under the beautiful sky and radiating stars._

* * *

**_~•~•O•~•~_**

**_"A dream doesn't become reality through magic._**

**_It takes sweat, determination, and hard work."_**

**_- Colin Powell_**

**_~•~•O•~•~_**

* * *

Please read and review if you enjoyed it! :) If you review, it motivates me so much! I don't mind critiques too. So please, review if you can! :D And until next time, See you again~!


	5. Chapter 4: Our Fears

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

**A/N: **Hey there, people! :) Thank you for the reviews~and yes, guest mentioned something worth noticing.

I know that some people may have been a bit irked that Rose got the same ranking as Eren, which should be theoretically impossible…I'm not trying to show you guys that she's this amazing badass girl and powerful. **ABSOLUTELY not.** There is a reason as to why I did that and I'm sorry if that wasn't a good choice. :( I couldn't think of any better way to show that…I apologize.

And yeah...sorry for the late update. I know I promised some reviewers that I would update about two days ago but...well...I had a K-pop concert to attend in Thailand...Infinite One Great Step~! Well yeah. And I had lots of work... :(

* * *

Chapter 4: Our Fears

I lazily yawned, rubbing my half-post sleepy eyes, attempting to clear my hazy vision…but with the sun shining bright _RIGHT_ into my eyes, I deemed it impossible to do so. Standing outside in the raucous fray of chattering in the early morning was definitely _not_ an ideal start of the day, but at least Eren and the others were happy.

Why? Because the main force of the Scouting Legion, Recon Corps, Survey Corps, whatever you want to call them, had come back from their mission outside the walls.

It may be true that most people think of them as idiots who want to die an early death but there are some out there who believe and trust them - trust them to build a better future without pain and sufferings for those who are too weak to stand up for themselves.

And so here we are, standing outside in the town, watching the horses treading in. I glanced at Eren and sweat dropped. He was smiling like nuts and I swear I can see some kind of pink flowery background behind him.

"Erwin Commander! Please kick the Titan's asses for me!" screamed a random fan girl from the crowd. I mentally face palmed. Why are there fangirls lurking around…?

"Oh! There's Commander Levi!" yelled a random man from the crowd. All of eyes turned towards the direction where the man was pointing.

And then, I saw him.

Black-hair, tiny eyes that seem to be shooting glares here and there around the crowd, a clear scowl on his face... I guess he has some kind of an attitude problem? But the atmosphere around him and the aura that he was giving off was intense and full of confidence.

He's strong. Definitely strong.

And even I can tell that from quite a distance away.

As the horses galloped away, I saw his eyes sweeping over through the crowd before his eyes met ours - the trainees - one by one. Eren and Armin blinked while Mikasa just remained still with her stoic expression on, not even staring back at him.

Then, his eyes met mine. I stared hard back at him, unwavering. Golden-hues clashed with dull black ones. It was some sort of a short wordless exchange that didn't have much meaning to it - but his eyes were just so intense and filled with a never-ending amount of confidence that I couldn't help but back away by glancing off in a different direction in the end.

I swear I saw a small wry smile form on his face.

I frowned as my eyes narrowed.

If I join the Survey Corps, he better not be my commander…that arrogant-looking bastard.

"They look completely different from five years ago. People really count on the Recon Corps a lot!" said Eren with a smile. Armin nodded with a smile as well.

"…Hey, you guys!" I blinked, turning my head to the right as two soldiers walked in. Judging by the symbol on the back of their uniform, they were probably from the Garrison group.

"Hannes-san!" exclaimed Eren in recognition.

"You guys graduated yesterday, right? I can't believe they really let you kids through," said Hannes, the blonde one.

"I heard that they made a drunkard like you Captain of the Garrison," mocked Eren as he playfully elbowed the older man. "Brat," said Hannes before flicking Eren on the forehead.

"Sorry, I couldn't save your mother," was Hannes's next sentence.

I frowned a bit at that. From that sentence...one could assume that Eren's mother had become Titan prey and in the end…got devoured and that this man had failed to protect her when Eren was still a child - but Eren is no longer that ignorant brat from before. He's grown…he's matured…and he's much stronger than before.

Eren's expression hardened and darkened.

"It's not your fault, Hannes-san. We are no longer ignorant. I won't let that sort of tragedy happen again. I will defeat the Titans," declared Eren before turning around and walking away. Armin and Mikasa followed him.

I took a step forward.

"...Hey. Who were you again?" I spun around and stared at Hannes who was probably speaking to me.

"No one of much worth. Just one of the survivors from the Shiganshina district," I said with a small smile before running off after Eren and the others, leaving a flabbergasted old man behind.

"Well now...what a development," said Hannes with a sigh before he motioned for the other soldier to follow him, back to the Garrison headquarters.

* * *

"YOUR GOING TO JOIN THE SCOUTING LEGION?!" yelled Eren in shock with his mouth gaping. "But Connie! You were going on and on about how you wanted to join the Military Police!"

"Yeah I know, but..." mumbled Connie as he momentarily stopped wiping the cannon in front of him.

"It seems like he was listening to your lecture yesterday, Eren," said Mina as she walked closer towards Eren.

"What?" was Eren's reply.

"OH shut up! It was my own decision," protested Connie.

"You're obviously blushing," I pointed out, dropping a re-filled bucket of water in front of his face. "Shut up, Rose," he said with a small glare.

"Don't be so shy about it. You're not the only one," said the blonde-head from yesterday night.

"Thomas? You too?!" said Eren with a shocked face once more.

I smiled. In the end, everyone was listening to Eren's speech yesterday. Despite the fact that yes, some people thought that he was mentally insane, they knew deep down that he was right and that they could not refuse to accept the truth.

Well, other than that stubborn bastard named Jean. He has no idea how those Military Police people are like. I swear he'll get bored soon enough, sitting there inside the walls doing nothing but drinking beer and playing card games.

And then, Sasha came walking in.

"Um...guys. I borrowed some meat from the officers' morning rations," said Sasha with a dreamy look and drool dripping out of her face.

She opened her jacket and suddenly thrust the meat forward into my hands without warning; I happened to be standing right in front of her. I squeaked a little in surprise, almost dropping the meat in which we all panicked, screaming loudly. I bend my knees down, hands out, and caught it safely as I landed on my knees with a thud. We all sighed in relief. Eren was the first to react.

"Rose, that was close...! Do you know how much it costs?!" yelled Eren with a sweat drop as I pouted, sulking. Eren turned towards Sasha.

"And you too! Do you want to get solitary confinement?!" exclaimed Eren in pure horror.

"You're seriously an idiot..." said Thomas.

"True idiots are scary..." added Connie with a sigh.

"Let's all split it up together later. We'll slice it up and eat it with bread," said Sasha as she shook in excitement.

"Go put it back!" yelled Connie.

"He's right...Meat is a luxury now that we've lost so much land!" added Mina with a worried face.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine! Once we take back some land, we can always keep the pigs and cows again!" said Sasha as she motioned for me to put the meat into a crate. I sighed and opened the crate that was next to me, putting the meat inside. Grabbing a piece of cloth nearby, I covered the meat with it and closed the lid of the crate.

"...I-I'll take that meat!" suddenly yelled Thomas as I blinked.

"I'll eat it too so save my share!" I turned my head towards Connie in surprise.

"That goes for me too!" added Mina. Eren and I turned towards each other in shock.

"Oi...Rose...are you going to eat it?" Eren asked.

"Course I am, what are you talking about?" I answered immediately right after he finished the last word in his question.

"Oi, wasn't that too fast?!" wailed Eren. I gave him a thumbs up.

"You should eat it too. Besides...aren't we going to beat the Titans?" I asked as he blinked, thinking about my words. And then they sunk into his mind. He grinned, returning my thumbs up.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Eren. I smiled and nodded.

"Well, let's go back to work before they find out that we've been slacking off," I said as we all dispersed back to our work, each either cleaning a cannon or refilling buckets. I had finished refilling the buckets and was now stacking up the crates.

To be honest, I couldn't believe it. The past years went by extremely fast. We've been through countless numbers of trials and trainings. We've all helped each other survived and we've made it to the point where we could hereby call ourselves true soldiers. I smiled lightly at the thought.

Here I am, a soldier. I started out as that weak girl who couldn't even use the maneuver gear properly, but with the help of my comrades and friends, I've made it through all of those hardships. I swear I had no idea what to do when I first jumped onto that floating boat.

I had no view of my future. I couldn't even imagine myself in this brown leather uniform.

But here I am...standing on the top of the walls.

And I've grown stronger...and so have we.

And how I wished that we would never have to face our fears and suffer any pain...

That was the only thing I wanted.

_For this moment to last as long as possible before the new storm comes rushing in...but I knew that someday, it would eventually come and by then, we would have no choice but to fight. __But what I didn't know...was that the storm had already made its way pass the second boundary._

* * *

*BOOOOOOOOM!*

Sparkles of light slowly floated back up into the sky like stars. All sound seemed to stop.

Not a single sound of cloth rubbing on the cannons next to us nor the sound of the birds chirping up above in the deep blue sky. Not a single sound of clothing rustling in the wind. Everything was frozen still...including us soldiers. I gulped before slowly turning my head towards the left, eyes sweeping over.

I came face-to-face with a gigantic face...all red and lifeless. My eyes widened as I froze stiff.

I could not believe what I was seeing. I wanted to believe that this was just a dream. I hoped that it was just a small fragment of my memories from five years ago. But deep down in my heart, I knew that it wasn't.

This was real. It's reality. And as much as it's hard to accept, it was the truth.

_The Colossal Titan was back. _

And before I knew it, I was soaring through the sky with a huge cloud of dust covering my view.

I gasped in surprise as I raised my arms to block the small chunks of rocks, hurling at my face as I felt myself fall from the wall. I snapped my eyes open and activated my maneuver gear, shooting the arrow at the wall. It made a solid hit and sunk into the wall.

I headed towards the wall, feet out. I grabbed one of the wires and steadied myself, standing on the side of the wall.

"Is everyone okay?" yelled Eren, eyes darting all over the place.

"I'm fine!" I answered back as he turned towards me, who was a few meters below him to the right.

"Samuel!" yelled Connie. My eyes widened before both Eren and I looked down below.

Samuel was falling off the wall. There was blood on his face. He might have hit his head on the ground. Sasha, seeing this, dropped her arrow and started sprinting down the side of the wall, somersaulting in mid-way before shooting the maneuver arrow at Samuel's shoe and the other arrow on the wall.

I sighed in relief.

But that relaxing sensation didn't last long.

My eyes swept over down below until I saw it...the gate, broken into a million pieces.

My eyes widened as they shook in horror. The gate was broken and the titans were definitely going to come in.

The same thing from five years ago could repeat again. You never know...you never know.

"Ready the artillery! Four groups!" came Eren's commanding voice. I turned towards him to see that he was slowly sliding down. "Prepare for battle! The target is right in front of our faces! It's the Colossal Titan! This is our chance. Don't let it get away!" yelled Eren as he flew up over the walls.

"Eren, wait!" I yelled after him as his silhouette disappeared over the walls.

I scowled in annoyance at his impatience. I swear I can't leave him alone in solitude even for a second without him making illogical and stupid decisions. Narrowing my eyes slightly, I detached my arrow from the walls and flew in the air after him. Ignoring the sounds of my comrades from below yelling my name repeatedly, I sprinted up the sides of the wall and leapt over the wall.

My eyes frantically darted in all directions, trying to find even the slightest glimpse of Eren.

He was standing right next to the cannons that we were working on a few minutes ago, but before I could even take a step forward, the Colossal Titan's hand came sweeping over the spot where Eren was previously standing on, knocking down most of our artillery weapons in the process.

My eyes widened as I yelled out his name.

"EREN!" I yelled, sprinting towards the other end of the wall by using my 3D maneuver weapon to increase speed.

He was safe and sound, floating in the air behind the Colossal Titan without the Titan itself knowing. Noticing that the Titan had not noticed him yet, Eren launched his arrow at the nape of the Titan's neck, spinning rapidly in circles with both blades in hand while closing in on the Titan.

And at that moment, I thought that Eren had done it. He had killed the Colossal Titan that destroyed our lives five years ago.

But then again...reality was cruel.

Just a split-second before Eren's blades could have landed a blow at the neck of the Titan, it let loose a huge storm of dust and gas, blowing away Eren without even turning to look at him. Eren latched his hands onto his wires, throwing himself at the walls with his arrow.

We both turned to look at the spot where the Colossal was standing on a second ago.

It was no longer there. It had disappeared...again.

"Eren! Did you kill it?!" yelled Thomas Wagner from behind. I whirled towards him and shook my head. "No, it disappeared without a trace like five years ago," I answered.

"Oi...Isn't this bad? The wall is breached again! If we don't hurry up and block the hole, the Titans are going to come in again!" yelled Connie in horror.

Before I could answer him, a Garrison soldier popped up from behind us. We all got into a line with our hands on our hearts.

"What are you guys doing here? The operation for dealing with the Colossal Titan has already been set into action! Return to the headquarters immediately and don't forget to give a full report if you came into contact with it!" ordered the Garrison soldier.

"Yes sir! Best luck to you and the rest of the initial response team, sir!" we all chorused before heading off towards the main HQ.

As I flew over the village below me, I could see the people...all running frantically away from the gate and seeking shelter deep inside their houses. Their screams echoed hauntingly in my head, over and over again in a repeatedly cycle.

It reminded me so much of that fated day, five years ago. That blood-stained day where humanity faced their fears.

Somebody fell down and tripped over, rolling through the crowded streets. Probably fainted due to exhaustion. We couldn't help that person. We just couldn't...was it our fault? No. We had a job to do and we had no time to go help the citizens; that Garrison would do that for us.

It was a total wreck. Gray dull smoke slowly rose up from different directions as houses were destroyed by the Titans that managed to roam in. What was the Garrison doing?!

Who knows if someone was buried under that house? Who knows if someone could have...died? Nobody cared. All of them were just trying to save their own sorry asses. But we had no choice but to keep moving forward.

_Pandemonium._

_Disaster._

_Tragedy._

_Sorrow._

_Death. _

Something inside of me broke loose and I suddenly felt nauseous. My eyes darkened.

Again...once again...the same thing was going to repeat, wasn't it? Everyone had such horrified expressions on their faces. Everyone wanted to survive...they wanted to live and they certainly didn't want to die.

Once again...the massacre of man-kind has begun.

Maybe...I will be the next victim to the Titans. Or even worse, maybe my comrades will all be ruthlessly killed and eaten like trash. The blood-splattered history of five years ago was going to happen once more, here, now that I have more to lose than ever.

_We were all going to die...die...DIE. _

My eyes widened at the thought as I immediately shook my head forcefully.

No. Definitely NO.

What was I thinking? Why did I just assume that the same thing was going to happen once again? It won't happen. I've trained for three to four years, just for this moment - this moment where I'd fight for my freedom and for humanity's sake. Why was I going to back out now? I can't...and I won't. I will not back out.

I'm no longer that weak kid from before. I've grown stronger, mentally and physically. I have no choice but to fight.

_Or else all of those sweats and tears would be put to waste._

* * *

"Yesterday, you were but cadets, but today, you graduates are full soldiers! I'm expecting great things from you!" yelled a Garrison leader as we all rushed to fill our tanks with gas, frantically pushing pass each other in the process.

I connected the tank with the re-filler, turning the knob hard as gas rushed into the tank, filling it up to the top. Each breathe I took was sharp and fast. Being in this small cramped up basement must have taken a toll on my body and wavering heart. I swear I can hear my own heartbeats, echoing and ringing in my ears.

As white gas came spilling out of the tank, I quickly reached for the knob and twisted it as the sounds of gas running halted.

Taking a deep sigh as an attempt to calming my heart down, I stood up and hooked the gear tightly around me.

I turned around, peering around in the crowded space, searching for a certain blonde-head. I haven't seen him in a long time, actually.

"Armin!" My head snapped towards the sound, easily recognized as Eren's voice. I walked towards him, staring intently at the crouching and shaking form of Armin Arlert, my dear friend. His hands were shaking incredibly hard and he couldn't even speak properly without jumbling his words up.

"Calm down!" yelled Eren in Armin's ears as he froze stiff, hands scrunching up his golden locks in bundles.

I closed my eyes and leaned on a nearby supporting pillar, sighing out loud. I needed that pillar. Or I'd faint right that second. My heart was beating incredibly fast...rapidly. How could I go out there and slaughter Titans ruthlessly with an already panicked state of mind? Definitely not. That was not a plausible option. I had no choice but to ignore it...ignore my fears and push them back inside.

"I'm sorry." was Armin's reply. And with that sentence, we all plunged straight down the path to hell.

* * *

"Split up into teams just as in the training! Under the Garrison's command, you will form supply and information routes as you mop up any Titans that you encounter! The Garrison's intercept will form the vanguard. The cadets will function as the middle guard under our command. And the Garrison's elite will form the rear guard. According to the information we've received, the initial response team has been completely wiped out!" yelled the commander in charge.

Everyone started shaking and muttering in fear.

"They let the Titans break through their defense and get into the town. In other words, as things stand, the Armored Titan could show up any time and destroy the inner wall. The vanguard is currently intercepting the Titans at this moment. This defense mission has only one main goal: To protect Wall Rose until the civilians have evacuated!" yelled the commander in charge.

"Are you serious...?" mumbled one used-to-be cadet who was standing behind me.

"He's crazy..."

"We can't win, we'll all die!"

All kinds of chattering rose from the crowd...but most of them just talked about how they were going to die in the end - how we have a zero percent chance of victory.

"Also, as I'm sure you're all aware by now, fleeing from an enemy carries the death penalty! Keep that in mind as you offer up your lives. Dismissed!" And we all saluted before running off in different directions.

I joined up with Eren and Armin, wanting to see them before I went on my way. I followed after Eren, walking behind him...that is, until he accidentally bumped into Jean. They both stumbled back, rubbing their faces and noses. Their eyes met for a second and I could tell by the look in Jean's eyes that he was incredibly pissed off.

"Out of my way!" yelled Jean as he forcefully pushed pass Eren, almost knocking Eren over in the process. I side-stepped away from his path, staring at Jean, worried. Eren immediately reacted to the push and spun around, yanking Jean back by the shoulder.

"Oi, Jean! What's wrong?" asked Eren.

"What's wrong with me?! I don't want to hear that from you, Mr. Death Drive!" retorted Jean with an intense glare as Eren flinched a bit in surprise and shock. "You actually want to join the Scouting Legion, right?! I'm sure you're good and ready to die at any second! I was supposed to leave for the interior tomorrow!"

"Calm down!"

"Calm down and accept my death MY ASS!" screamed Jean in Eren's face.

"HELL NO!" I jumped in surprise as Eren used brute force to slam Jean right into the stone pillar behind him, pinning the pink-head with his hands that were yanking on the front of Jean's shirt.

"Remember our training! Never forget the three years we poured our blood, sweat, and tears into! We've nearly died countless numbers of times during the training...in actuality, some did. Most of the people there were driven away or left for the trash dumps - but we survived! You will survive today also. Aren't you going to the interior tomorrow?" yelled Eren with a harsh glare as Jean's expression immediately softened, mouth hanging a little agape.

He was mulling about what Eren had just said.

I agree with Eren. If we had survived three years of harsh training, then we should be able to survive today. There is no guarantee, of course, because real battle is very different from a practice one. Titans can move. They can always snatch us or grab our wires. Of course, that couldn't happen during the training because the Titans weren't real. We would have to apply our knowledge from previous trainings to this combat.

We've been training hard for this moment. There's absolutely no way we'd let it go to waste. We will survive. We have to survive and see tomorrow's dawn.

Jean shoved Eren off with his palms, grunted, and walked away.

And then we went separate ways, each having new means of survival.

* * *

"Are you guys ready?" I asked, turning to look at the four people behind me. Sasha and Connie, along with two other soldiers nodded.

We new soldiers had been broken into several groups, each having only one goal: killing as many Titans as possible and making sure that they don't come any closer to the safer wall. Well, at least until all the civilians have evacuated. Eren and Armin were together in the same group, along with a few other soldiers I knew. Mikasa was with the elites and I was stuck with Connie and Sasha for the meanwhile.

I have no idea where Jean is but I think he's with Marco.

Annie and Reiner along with Bertholdt were probably in the same group.

"Yeah. Let's go, everyone!" Connie yelled as Sasha and the others yelled with spirit. I nodded, turning around.

The selected captain for our temporary-squad was me. My responsibility was to be the front person - the person who'd lead the others in an attack. I took a deep breathe, golden eyes surveying the area. Picking a clear spot, I leaped forward.

"GO!" I yelled as I flew pass the roofs of the houses with the others behind my back.

The city whizzed passed me in a blurry motion as I soared through the air, occasionally landing on top of a roof to regain balance. The others were right behind my back. For now, everything seemed to be going smoothly. We haven't met any Titans yet.

But then again...the peaceful moment never lasts. The storm would soon come and I knew it.

I grew wary as my eyes darted all over the place cautiously, trying to find any Titans that may have sneaked up close to us without us knowing. Nothing...nothing yet. The city was quiet, but I knew that in reality, it wasn't. People were dying and screaming, frantically escaping - and some people didn't make it.

And then, I saw one. Right in front of us, roaming around in the city. I gulped eyes wide before letting out a yell, "Titan spotted! It's only a five feet tall Titan!"

"Titan also spotted on the left!" yelled Connie behind me as I glanced at the Titan that was on the left. Scratch that, there was another one that was roaming close to the area where the first Titan was walking in. In a split-second, I yelled out a command.

"Connie and Sasha go towards the five meter one! The rest of you, follow me towards the left!" I yelled.

I swayed to the left, soaring towards the nine-feet tall Titans with two other soldiers behind me. Connie and Sasha continued forward, heading towards the five feet tall Titan. They should be okay. Their ranks were also in the Top Ten so they'll be fine...I hope.

I believed that they would survive. They had to, no doubt. Pushing the thoughts of them to the back of my mind, I concentrated on the Titan in front of me.

Eyes narrowing, I was the first to reach one of the Nine-meter Titans. Clutching both of my blades tight, I moved a bit to the right, not wanting to attract the Titan's attention. The other two soldiers headed towards the other Nine-meter Titan.

I crept up on it...then lashed full speed. I spun in a circle to the right and rapidly closed in on the Titan's neck. I slashed once with both blades, creating a clean cut on the Titan's neck as blood spurted out of the wound.

I stepped on its head and jumped off, landing on the roof of the opposite building. Suddenly, a hand came whizzing towards the left. My eyes widened as I immediately shot an arrow at the clock-tower and leaped off, barely dodging the Titan. Turning my head back towards the Titan, I saw it jumping towards me.

_An Aberrant, huh? _

I leapt away as the Titan smacked into the clock-tower, crashing into a rooftop nearby. Fortunately, I managed to regain my balance. Without wasting any time, I leaped towards the Titan.

Spinning in mid-air, I faced the Titan's neck and stuck an arrow below the nape. I charged forward with a bit more gas to increase speed with my blades out. I slashed its neck as red blood flowed out of the open wound. I repeated the same step as last time. I flew onto another roof.

Thankfully, this time, there was no secret Titan that managed to catch me by surprise.

I watched as the Titan's lifeless body drooped down onto the ground with a thud.

I took a deep breathe, trying to calm my beating heart down. I survived for now. Thank god.

I turned around and saw that the other two soldiers had managed to kill the other Titan, but one of them was hurt. They were probably heading off towards the meeting place near the wall that we graduated cadets agreed to meet at when things went wrong.

Before walking off, I stared at the tower.

There was something strange about the clock-tower. The Titan smacked right into it but...why are there cracks on both sides of the tower? Possibly, another Titan had ran smack into the tower...or someone had forced it to by killing it.

No time to think about that.

I leapt onto another rooftop nearby, stopping a bit to take a breathe.

And without warning, a shiver ran down my spine. I froze, eyes wide. My body shook and my heart was beating faster and faster for absolutely no good reason at all. I whirled around as I heard a faint scream echo from somewhere in the city.

The sound was created from a place quite far away from me so I didn't really hear who emitted the sound...but I knew that something must have happened.

Something incredibly horrible and terrifying.

My mind was wavering, along with my heart. My eyes were shaking.

There was a scent of death, floating through the town and I could clearly feel it. Someone had died. Someone I knew. It had to be someone I knew. Because otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to smell it from such a distance away.

This town was filled with the scent of death...I swear I heard an echoing cry also.

I was worried sick.

What if...Armin, Eren, or Mikasa were hurt? What if they were killed?! I wouldn't be able to take it. No. I can't lose them...my best friends. I have nobody else other than them.

I pushed that chilling thought to the back of my mind as I sprinted and soared through the air towards the designated meeting place. I was praying in my mind, over and over again. I couldn't stop doing so.

"Please...be safe."

.

.

.

_And that was the day we all faced our fears...and let them loose under the dull gray smoke filled with the fresh new scent of blood and death. _

* * *

___**~•~•O•~•~**_

_"Fears are nothing more than a state of mind._

_If you listen to your fears, you will die never knowing_

_what a great person you might have been."_

_**- Unknown**_

___**~•~•O•~•~**_

* * *

Hey there! :D I know this update was quite late and I apologize beforehand. BUT I can promise you this. The next update will be much faster...or not. Okay, actually, I don't know. XD But you know I'm not giving up on this newly posted story. :D

So...mind reviewing a bit?

Thanks to those who reviewed and faved and followed last chapter! And until next time..._SIE SIND DAS ESSEN? NEIN, UN WIR SIND DIE JAEGER!_

(I know Snk ended. T^T so damn sad)


End file.
